


Feminine Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Ross Pickett was just like every other man out there. He had a good job. A great girlfriend. And a love life that he enjoyed. But he did have a secret that he was afraid would get out.





	Feminine Love

Ross Pickett was thinking about what he was doing right now. He didn’t know how he got to this point in his life. He had met a woman that he loved so much. Her name is Paige Tillman. And she was hot too. One of the hottest women he had ever met. She even had a hot sister too. At night he would have fantasies about the two of them. Sometimes they were fucking each other and sometimes they were taking turns fucking him. He was living the life. Great job. Beautiful girlfriend. And a rich fantasy life.

But he wasn’t the only one. Paige had this fantasy that she loved to have him play out. She loved to have him dress as a woman and got out on a date in another town. So that the people would think that she was just a lesbian out on a date with her girlfriend. She had even given him a name for when he was dressed as a woman: Rose Pickett. Ross did it for her because he loved her. And she made it worth his while the best sex of his life happened the nights that he dressed as Rose.

As the hostess sat them at their table “Rose” saw the looks of the other people. To them, he was a she. “Be right back with your menus ladies,” she said with a smile. “Rose” smiled at all this. He wasn’t sure why but every time someone called him a woman he smiled inside. When he first started doing this for her he thought it was just happiness from the fact he was doing a good job for his girlfriend. But lately, he was wondering if it wasn’t something else.

“You look, beautiful babe,” Paige said with a smile. Ross leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. “It’s your hard work making me look like this,” he said with a smile. She would always do his make up. She would even stuff a bra making it look like he had a rack. He didn’t know where she got the inspiration from. But she would always make him look sooo good. He felt like he should recognize himself when he looked in the mirror while dressed as Rose But he couldn’t place it.

That’s when he saw something that made his blood run cold. He saw his boss walk into the restaurant with his wife. Paige looked at what he was staring at. “Isn’t that your boss?” she asked. She knew that Ross didn’t want to be seen like this by people that he knew. That’s why she would pick places in the surrounding area. Not the city where they lived. “Yes, it is,” Ross said. “Do you want to leave?” she asked.

“I can’t do that to you. You’ve wanted to eat here for a long time. And you love this. I can’t do that to you.” he said looking at her. “I love you,” she said with a smile and gave him another kiss. “I love you more,” he said after they broke the kiss. After that, the two had a meal in peace. Before they left Rose had to go to the “men’s” room aka the ladies room. He had done this before of course. It was no big deal.

He was only in there a few minutes but when he got out he was confronted by the one thing that he didn’t want to be confronted by. His boss, David Hudson, was leaving the men’s room as he was leaving the women’s. He looked at him for a moment then smiled. “So you’re into this Ross?” he asked with a smile. Then he looked over his body in the dress. He had hungry eyes like he wanted to see every inch of his body. “See you at work tomorrow,” he said with a smile and a wink.

Ross watched him as he walked away. He was in a state of shock. His boss had found out what he did. So many thoughts ran in his head. That he was going to be the butt of the joke for the next month. That he could be facing a nightmare of a future. But the thoughts that dominated his mind were thoughts of how his boss looked at him. Like he wanted to see his body. The things that he thought he might do to him. And another thing was keeping him in a state of shock.

He was hard as a rock right now. You could see the tip of his cock pointing up. When he got his wits back he rushed to the table as the waitress left. Paige had been to the ATM so it was her turn to pay for this meal. So Ross just grabbed her hand and dragged her out. “What are you doing?” she asked him as people watch Paige and Rose practically run from the restaurant. “I can’t fucking wait.” Ross moaned as he pushed her into the back seat of their car. Luckily they had parked in a spot where no one could see them.

“Ross.” she moaned as she felt his kiss. “Baby please call me Rose.” Ross moaned. “Yes, Rose. Fuck me my sweet Rose.” she moaned Rose rolled up her dress to reveal a rock hard cock. Ross had loved the feeling of the silk on his bare skin so he never wore underwear. Rose pulled Paige’s skirt up and yanked her underwear off in one jerk. “Fuck.” Paige moaned as she felt that.

“Wait until I get done with you, babe.” Rose moaned as she made one thrust into Paige. Who squeaked as she felt Rose’s cock enter her body. “What’s gotten into you baby?” Paige moaned as she felt Rose fuck her as she has never been fucked before. “Call me Rose baby. Call me Rose.” Rose moaned as he picked up the pace to a speed that even Ross thought was possible. “Fuck. Rose. I think I’m going to cum.” Paige moaned as Rose pumped into her.

“Cum for your sweet Rose.” Rose moaned as she fucked Paige. “ROSE!!!” Paige moaned as her head snapped back as she came like never before. But Rose was still hard and kept fucking Paige who moaned. As Rose pumped into her Paige was reduced to a never-ending stream of Fuck me, Rose. Then as Paige came for a second time but this time she felt Rose cum too. Both of them were out of breath. “I love my sweet Rose,” Paige said weakly as she passed out in the back seat of their car from the force of her orgasms.

“Your sweet Rose loves you too. Rest now love.” Ross said trying to make the switch back to Ross in his head. But he couldn’t deny that the thought of what his boss could do to him was the thing that kept him hard. While what made him cum was Paige calling him Rose. He rolled down his skirt got out of the car then walked around to the driver’s seat and got in and drove the two of them home. Where his thoughts of what happened tonight chased each other through his mind all night.


End file.
